


After Work Drinks

by Bargests



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bargests/pseuds/Bargests





	After Work Drinks

It wasn't often that the office all went out for drinks together. Too many people had other things they needed to do, kids, families, other priorities, but every now and then, things would align to allow them all to enjoy a night out together. Normally Jester would organise it – the girl knew how to party, and she would wrangle everyone together to the pub near work for a few drinks after a long day. Caleb would come along and try to remain as sober as possible, but that wasn't always easy when Mollymauk was around. The man was a fiend for persuading him to have another drink, and invariably, he would end up crashing on his couch. Not that his couch was ever where Caleb wanted to end up. He wanted to be in his bed. He wanted to suck his dick. He wanted Mollymauk to fuck him until he forgot his own name.

 

All of these were thoughts that he dared not speak. They were colleagues. Sure, some of their other colleagues were couples, married, he had gone to Yasha and Beau's wedding and would be going to Fjord and Jester's in the summer – but making a move on Mollymauk, not to ask him for a date in a pure sense but in the sense he was thinking, the sense that he was doing it with the full intent of fucking the man felt wrong. It didn't feel as good as Molly clearly deserved.

 

The night progressed as it always did. They all got drunk, and at the end of the night, he and Molly piled into a taxi back to his. Tonight however, neither of them had drank as much as usual, and they had been exchanging scorching hot looks across the table. And as they climbed the stairs up to Mollymauk's flat, he felt a sudden burst of bravery and grabbed his hand.

 

“Hey, wait a second, Mollymauk.” He managed, and Molly turned to face him. Mustering up everything he could, he went for it, and placed a chaste, tender kiss to the tiefling's lips. Something akin to a moan escaped the other man's throat, and Caleb found himself swept backwards, and pinned against the hallway wall. The kiss quickly became hungry, each of them desperately kissing the other. Molly's hands sank downwards, each taking an aggressive squeeze at Caleb's ass. He pulled back for breath, then trailed a series of wet, sloppy, ravenous kisses up the line of Caleb's throat, along his jawbone and up to his ear. As he pressed in close, Caleb could feel Mollymauk's achingly hard length against his thigh.

 

“Do you have any idea how long I have been longing for this, Caleb?”

 

All he could do was moan and capture the tiefling's lips in an eager kiss with much too many teeth and not nearly enough groping. Molly pulled away to get the door open, and they fell into his living room, shedding layers until they reached the couch. Caleb pined the tiefling on the seat and then rose, shedding what remained of his clothes until he was fully naked. Molly made a rumbling sound of appreciation and started to undo his belt. Caleb eagerly assisted, pulling at his clothes until Mollymauks thick, dark purple cock was unveiled in all of its glory.

 

Caleb licked his lips. He had been wanting to do this for a long time. He leaned forwards, and lay a long, slow lick with the flat of his tongue up the length of the tiefling's throbbing cock, from base to tip, and then slowly sucked the head into his mouth. Mollymauk moaned and attempted to thrust, but Caleb's hands found his hips and held him there. He slid this mouth slowly down Molly's dick, who started babbling incoherently.

 

“Caleb that feels _sofuckingggod-”_ His words were lost in another moan as Caleb took him into his throat and then drew back, releasing Molly's cock from his mouth with a pop. He then slowly licked across his head, eliciting another groan and teased the piercing Molly had where head met shaft. The tiefling's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth was open in an _Oh_ of pleasure. Caleb took his cock into his mouth once again and slowly took him deeper, swallowing around his cock  and humming and trying desperately to ignore his own aching dick which throbbed constantly. He could feel himself leaking precum and shuddered as Molly bunched his fingers in his head, pulling his hair. Caleb pulled back.

 

“Molly?”

 

The tiefling took what felt like an age to compose himself enough to answer. “Caleb.... what is it? Please I'm so close I-”

 

“I want you to fuck my throat until you come.”

 

Molly made a strangled noise of want and nodded. Caleb smiled up at him, and then wrapped his lips around Molly's cock once more, taking care to ensure his teeth were covered. The tiefling bunched his fingers in his hair and thrust upwards slowly, until he touched the back of his throat, making Caleb's eyes water.

 

“Caleb, tap on my leg if this is okay.”

 

He tapped.

 

“Good boy,” Molly purred, and Caleb almost came in his pants. “Tap again if you need me to stop.”

 

The pace Mollymauk set could almost be called furious, but Caleb loved it. Being used like this was sending shuddering pleasure through his entire body, straight to his cock. Molly did not last much longer, and came with a shout, cum exploding down Caleb's throat, and he did his best to swallow it, grinding hard on Molly's leg. The tiefling released him and he pulled back, allowing some of Molly's cum to dribble down his chin.

 

“Fuck, Caleb.” Molly managed, looking down at the human, absolutely wrecked. The human's pupils were blown large with lust, and Molly could feel his hardness on his leg. He slid off the couch and onto the floor next to him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss, tasting his own semen on his lover's lips with a whimper of satisfaction. His groping hand found Caleb's needy cock and Caleb groaned his approval. It did not take him long to jerk the man to a violent orgasm, and then he held him in his arms through the afterglow, each of them fiercely satisfied, and happy.

 


End file.
